Dead Man Walkin'
by Elayne
Summary: My first fanfic, More to come. This is part one!


Disclaimers: None of these people are mine except Ravanna!  
I hope nobody is offended by this and if you are…. Oh well.  
Please read and review. First story. More flashbacks and info on Ravannas' past to come.  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dead Man Walkin' Part one  
  
As Marks' music started I had this feeling of dread wash over me. I was on his bike as usual, and had my arms around his waist. He revved the bike and drove down the ramp. We rode around the ring twice taunting Hunter and Austin who were in the ring. As we got off and headed toward the ring, I remembered the first time I had gotten in and fought in the WWF.  
  
I had just gotten into the WWF after years of the little leagues. The first match of my WWF career was about to start. It was not really my match though. I had come out with the Godfather just so I could get a 'Feel' for things. The match went well. He through X-Pac out of the ring and I slapped him. It wasn't in the script but I thought,  
'What the hell!'   
I have him a wink afterwards to show him I meant no harm and after he came back out he complemented me on it.  
"I never got slapped by a Hoe before!" He said when we got back stage  
"I'm not a hoe. I'm just a new wrestler. This is just to get me used to the crowd." I explained  
He just grinned. "Well welcome to the team. What's your name?"  
"Elizabeth. My wrestling name is Ravanna."  
"Cool. Well I have to go. I have some acting to do. Good luck!"  
As he walked off I had a since of elation. I went to the dressing room and watched the rest of Smackdown!  
  
We got into the ring and I grabbed a mike.  
"Hello Triple H. Austin. Glad to see you could make it." I said. I gave the mike back to the ref.  
I heard Kane's music start and his pyros go off. I stared at Hunter and Austin. Even though I was supposed to like Austin some times he really confused me. Hunter just annoyed me. In the ring and out.  
Kane stood beside me and raised his arms and his four blowtorches went off. Then the referee went over the rules one more time.  
"Ok people. Three falls. It's a hardcore tag team match. Third fall the three cages come out. Interference from any other wrestler outside of you forfeits the match. Is everything clear?"  
We nodded.  
"Ok Kane and Ravanna out. Austin out. Go."  
I left glaring at Hunter. He had hit on me the day before. I was single and I wanted it to stay that way. Mark and Hunter just had started to really go at it, when I had an idea…  
I got under the mat where everything was, and found a 'Steel' chair. I brought it out and got back to our corner. Kane looked at me and even with his mask on I knew he was grinning. She positioned the chair in the corner and looked at Mark. He had Hunter in a headlock so he couldn't see what was going on. He took Hunter and spun him around and threw him toward our turnbuckle. He hit the chair with his back and he ricochet forward and onto his knees in the center of the ring. Perfect. I motioned for Mark to get me in. He tagged me in and I went over to Hunter. I am good at submission holds. Even Benoit says so. So I put Hunter into a cradle and waited. I put my back into it. He groaned. The ref came over and told me to let him out. I reluctantly did.  
As soon as I did hunter turned on me and sent me reeling with a hit to the gut. As he advanced on me I kicked him in his… package. He fell. I pounced on him raining down as many blows as I could. He threw me off him like I was a rag doll. I looked around. I silently cursed myself. My corner was far away. I had one chance. Hunter came over and gripped me by my long hair. I got up and he took me toward the center. I then jabbed him in his ribs and lunged for Kane. I barley made the tag before it felt like my scalp had come off. I grabbed the rope and didn't let go. I knew I had pissed Hunter off. I saw the chair. I grabbed it. Hunter had let go after Kane had stepped in. I spun with the chair and looked for Hunter. The chicken shit had gone and tagged in Austin! I cursed and stepped outside the ropes. I made my way over to Hunter and tapped him.  
"That hurt Hunter." I said coldly ready to punch him again.  
"What? This?" He grabbed at my hair again, but I ducked and gut punched him.  
"No. That." I walked back to my corner.  
Mark laughed "Nice."  
I nodded. I was watching Kane as he choke slammed Austin like he was a sack of flour. "Thanks. I just wanted to pin him. But did he want to cooperate? Noooooo. He had to be all mister 'that doesn't hurt let me show you what does'." I scoffed.  
I saw him looking at me and I casually flicked him off.  
Mark knew this had nothing to do with the match. "What did he do now?"  
"He hit on me last night. I'm single and I'm content to stay that way for now. He didn't know that. Now he does."  
Mark nodded toward the ring.  
"Hey look."  
Hunter had gotten in the ring and was heading toward me. I got in and strutted toward him. He glowered down at me his big old nose right in my blind spot between my eyes.  
"Get out of my face Hunter."  
"Why you little Bitch?"  
I slapped him as hard as I could.  
"Get out of my face Hunter."  
"Why you little!"  
I kicked him again in the crotch. His eyes watered and crossed. I slapped him again.  
I heard chanting from the fans. I looked at Kane and Mark. Austin was out cold. They were both staring at Hunter. I backed off a few steps and crossed my arms underneath my breasts. Hunter then found himself on the receiving end of the Last ride while Kane pinned Austin. Hunter was on the ground and covered and we got two pins.  
I grinned.  
Mark motioned me over and I put Hunter in a submission hold and patiently waited. I then noticed he was out cold.  
I shrugged and pinned him.  
1…  
2…  
He kicked out!  
I punched him and covered again.  
1…  
2…  
3!  
The bell rang and we had won. I climbed back on Marks bike and we rode it up the ramp and Kane did his blowtorches thing again. When we got backstage, I thanked Mark for the match, the pin, and the great time. I headed back to my locker room for a quick shower and change for the next taping.  
  



End file.
